The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.domesticum known by the varietal name `Monarch` (Oglevee No. 761, Bodger No. 2 PD 33-7). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by David Lemon at Bodger Seeds, Ltd., Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of Oglevee No. 425 (unpatented) with Hazel Ripple (unpatented), both of which exhibit small lavender florets having veining on the petals as compared to the claimed cultivar which exhibits a clear lavender florets having a bold blotch of color.
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd., located at 152 Oglevee Lane, Connellsville, Pa., 15425 and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar was grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using full light, 60.degree. Fahrenheit night temperature, 68.degree. Fahreheit day temperature, and grown in a soilless media using a constant fertilizer of 200-250 parts per million of Nitrogen and Potassium, in full light. The claimed plant was grown from a rooted cutting, potted in a 10 cm pot and exhibited a six week response time from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant.